galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battlestars Classes
List of Battlestar Classes and Battlestar of those Classes. The Class are listing in orders of how the Colonial built them. Galactica Type Battlestar Note: There is no class given for the Galactica and since fan seem to disagree on a Class name it will be call the Galactica Type. However some Dimension have already given it a class i.e the Columbia Class (D8), Jupiter Class (D15), and according to some fan it is the Galactica Class. '' Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Columbia Athena Galactica Dimension Four (Battlestar Hyperion/Pegasus's Universe) Columbia Athena Galactica Hyperion Pegasus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Columbia Athena Cerberus Galactica Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Columbia Class Battlestar Columbia (BST - 7) Destroyed Athena (BST - 8) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Atlantia (BST - 9) Destroyed Galactica (BST - 10) Decommissioning - Museum Ship Acropolis (BST - 11) Destroyed Cerberus (BST -12) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Pegasus (BST - 13) Destroyed Triton (BST - 14) Destroyed Pacifica (BST - 15) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet (Under Refit at the time of Operation Homecoming) Rycon (BST - 16) Destroyed Prometheus (BST - 17) Destroyed Solaria (BST - 18) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Jupiter Class Battlestar'' Jupiter Athena Columbia Galactica Prometheus Dimension Sixtee Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Columbia II class Battlestar Galactica Athena Cerberus Titan Rycon (command version) Dimension Twenty Five (Battlestar Andromeda's Universe) Jupiter Class Battlestar Athena (BS - 5) - Destroyed over Caprica, successful crew evacuation and incorporation into BSG - 54 Ajax (BS - 3) - Retired and serving as a training ship in orbit above Canceron, presumed destroyed Atlas (BS - ?) - Destroyed attempting to escort surviving Admiralty away from Picon Cerberus (BS - X) - Experimental Battlestar run entirely by AI based out of a Jupiter hull, project scrapped by Admiralty and ship stripped Balina (BS - ?) - Destroyed over Virgon Hallin (BS - ?) - Converted into a museum along with Galactica, presumed lost with all hands Galactica (BS - 75) - In the midst of museum conversion, Andromeda received a message that Galactica was organizing a counter attack under the command of Commander William Adama, presumed lost with all hands initially, evidence of her survival found two years after the Fall by the Battlestar Yashuman, current status unknnown Silas (BS - 44) - Destroyed over Virgon Solaria (BS - 23) - Destroyed in her berth over Scorpia along with the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards, wreckage found by Yashuman's SAR team. Titan (BS - X) - Experimental double flight decked Battlestar based on Jupiter hull, destroyed during the Fall before completion Venus (BS - 71) - Severely damaged during the Fall by executing an emergency jump which resulted in them jumping into an asteroid, severing the ship. Survivors picked up by Andromeda. Achilles Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Achilles Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Achilles Class Battlestar'' Achilles (BST – 19) Missing Hector (BST – 20) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Menelaus (BST – 21) Destroyed Odysseus (BST – 22) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Paris (BST – 23) Destroyed Agenor (BST – 24) Destroyed Agamemnon (BST – 25) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Diomedes (BST – 26) Destroyed Priam (BST – 27) Destroyed Ajax (BST – 28) Decomissioning - Reserve Fleet Antandre (BST – 29) Destroyed Bellerophon (BST – 30) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Armageddon Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) Armageddon Devastation Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Armageddon Class Light Battlestar'' Armageddon Devastation Terpsichore Atlantia Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Atlantia Class Command Battlestar'' Atlantia Rycon Dauntless Class Dimension Nineteen (Battlestar Dauntless's Universe) Dauntless (BSG-56) Decommisioning - Inactive Reserve Delphi Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Delphi Class Escort Battlestar'' Delphi (EBT - 1) Destroyed Altair (EBST - 2) Destroyed Coronis (EBST - 3) Destroyed Etain (EBST - 4) Destroyed Gladiator (EBST - 5) Destroyed Glorious (EBST - 6) Destroyed Mycenae (EBST - 7) Decommissioning - Scrapped Nereus (EBST - 8) Decommissioning - Scrapped Queenstown (EBST - 9) Destroyed Rhodes (EBST - 10) Destroyed Rodney (ESBT - 11) Decommissioning - Museum Ship Samar (EBST - 12) Destroyed Gemenon Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Gemenon Libran Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Gemenon Class Battlestar'' Gemenon (BST – 43) Decommissioning – Reserve Fleet Sagittaron (BST – 44) Destroyed Leonis (BST – 45) Decommissioning – Scrapped Libran (BST – 46) Decommissioning – Reserve Fleet Picon (BST – 47) Destroyed Tauron (BST – 48) Decommissioning – Tauron Navy Aerilon (BST – 49) Destroyed Aquaria (BST – 50) Decommissioning – Aquaria Navy Scorpia (BST – 51) Destroyed Virgon (BST – 52) Decommissioning – Scrapped Canceron (BST – 53) Destroyed Caprica (BST – 54) Destroyed Valkyrie Type Battlestar Note: Their is no class given for the Valkyrie and because their is a disagreement between fan's concerning the name of the class it will be call the Valkyrie Type Battlestar on GalacticaFanon. Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Valkyrie Yashuman Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class'' Valkyrie Destiny (Refittied into the Destiny Subclass) Dionysus Guor Hestia Hjörþrimul Poseidon Providence (Refittied into the Destiny Subclass) Sanngriðr' Svipul Thor Zeus ''Destiny Subclass - Valkyrie Class 'Valkyrie Type' These two ships were modified Battlestar/Gunstar for long range missions. Only two of the old Valkyrie were modified for the missions. They were the Destiny and the Providence. They have double the normal KEWS and flak batteries. They were lengthened to the length of the Pegasus class, given more fighters, marines, crew fabrication units and hydroponics and water reclamation systems to help run her. Destiny Providence Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar Valkyrie Xanthus Sphinx Yashuman Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Valkyrie Alfheimer Asgard Einherjar Jotunheimr Midgard Muspellsheimr Niflheim Sphinx Vanaheimr Vanir Yashuman ''Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar - Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Freyja Bifrost Esir Heimdall Hel Jotunn Loki Nioavellir Niohoggr Svartalfaheimr Vaettir Yggdrasil ''Poseidon Subclass Light Battlestar - Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar Poseidon Xanthus Bellerophon Ramses Celestial Odin Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Odin Class Battlestar Odin Valkyrie Bellerophon Celestial Ramses Yashuman Night Flight Erasmus Dimension Twenty Three ( Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Valkyire class Battlestar Valkyire Caprica Poseidon Neptune Universal Yashuman Erasmus Night Flight Aurora Valhalla Achilles Class (Hero Class) Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Achilles Class Battlestar Achilles Agenor Agamemnon Ajax Antandre Bellerophon Diomedes Hector Menalaus Odysseus Paris Priam Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Achilles Class Battlestar '' Achilles Agenor Agamemnon Ajax Antandre Bellerophon Diomedes Hector Menalaus Odysseus Paris Priam Jupiter Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorius's Universe) ''Jupiter Class Battlestar Jupiter Hermes Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Jupiter Class Battlestar'' Jupiter Hermes Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Jupiter class Battlestar Jupiter Odysseus Andromeda Achilles Avatar Basilisk Chiron Dauntless Guardian Juno Marathon Osiris Ragnarok Shiloh Therion Venus Zodiac Zion Mercury Class Battlestar Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar'' Mercury Pegasus Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar'' Mercury Apollo Intrepid Pegasus ''Cerberus Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar 'Block II' Cerberus Rhiannon Dimension Five (Battlestar Hemers/Victorious's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Ares Helios Pegasus Dimension Seven (Battlestar Polaris's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Pegasus Polaris Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Apollo Ares (Damaged) Challenger Constellation Helios Pegasus Polaris Solaria Ticonderoga Triton Valley Forge Venus ''Acropolis Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Acropolis ''Therion Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Therion ''Cerberus Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Cerberus ''Rhiannon Subclass Battlestar - Cerberus Subclass Battlestar'' Rhiannon Columbia Pacifica Rycon Dimension Nine and Ten (Battlestar Acropolis's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Acropolis Ares Pegasus Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Andromeda Atlas Atlantia Eternal Pegasus Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Mercury class Battlestar Atlantis Polaris Pegasus Trinity Chimera Vanguard Eternal Durga Class Dimension Twenty Three ( Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) ''Durga Class Battlestar'' Durga Indra Ranger Victorious Defender Celestial Heracles Indomitable Phalanx Andraste Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Andraste Class Command Battlestar'' Andraste Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Andraste Class Command Battlestar Andraste Night Flight Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Andraste class Warstar Andraste Argona Illustrious Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Illustrious Class Battlestar IIIustrious Kios Victorious Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Illustrious Class Battlestar'' Illustrious Ark Royal Formidable Implacable Indefatigable Indomitable Kios Ramilles Redoubtable Resolution Royal Oak Victorious Poseidon Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Poseidon Class Heavy Battlestar Poseidon Aphrodite Argus Artemis Demeter Dionysus Eos Hades Hephaestus Hera Hestia Zeus Titan Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Titan Class Titan Chiron Uranus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Titan Class'' Titan Basilisk Colossus Geryon ''Stryker Subclass - Titan Class'' Stryker Acland Carnac Hood Kronus Vallette Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar'' Titan Basilisk Chiron Chronos Coeus Colossus Cronus Geryon Iapetus Phoebe Themis Uranus ''Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar - Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar'' Stryker Acland Bakuhizen Carnac Farragut Fisher Halsey Hood Kronus Nelson Vallette Wallace Nova Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Nebula Nightshade Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Asteria Crius Eos Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Selene Theia Victory ''Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar - Atlantia Subclass Command Battlesta''r Prometheus Arizona Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Menoetius Musashi Pallas Perses Shinano Ulysses Yamato California Subclass Command Battlestar - Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar California Maryland Oklahoma Pennsylvania Tennessee Virginia ''Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Orion (Under Construction - Destroyed during Operation Homecoming) Dimension Eleven (Battleground Colonies's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Dimension Twelve (Revisited's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Coeus Crius Cronus Hyperion Iapetus Mnemosyne Phoebe Rhea Theia Themis Ulysses ''Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Orion (Under Construction - Destroyed during the Cylon attack) ''Prometheus Subclass Commander Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar Prometheus Asteria Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Leonidas Leto Menoetius Pallas Perses Spartan Thermopylae Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Prometheus Orion (Under Construction, destroyed during the Cylon attack) Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestar Atlantis's Universe) Nova Class Command Battlestar Nova Prometheus Atlantia Theseus Subclass Command Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar Theseus Fenris Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Fenris Class Battlestar'' Fenris Marathon ''Columbia Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Acropolis (Planned) Athena (Planned) Atlantia (Planned) Cerberus (Planned) Pacifica (Planned) Pegasus (Planned) Prometheus (Planned) Rycon (Planned) Solaria (Planned) Triton (Planned) ''Redemption Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Redemption ''Thermopylae Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Thermopylae ''Spartan Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Spartan Leonidas Dimension Twenty Three (Battlestat Atlantis's Universe) ''Fenris Class Battlestar'' Fenris ''Notes'' Only the Gatactica Type, Valkyrie Type, and Mercurcy Class are Canon. All other Classes are Non - Canon. ''Some Names for example Galactica, Valkyrie, Pegasus, Mercury, Atlantia, Yashuman are Canon, also other name are taking the Battlestar Galactica Wiki and are also 'Canon'; however all other named are Non - Canon. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM)